Attack on Jean 40k
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: A story about filthy HERESY


In the distant future there is only war.

Commissar Jean Kristein stared out the bay of the ship of the imperial fleet.

He was told not to look out durring warp travel for the warp could twist the minds of men but he feared not any chaos daemon and watched as they trailed behind the ship kept at bay by the shield.

Jean sighed before turning around and making his way back to the barracks.

As he entered the empty barracks Jean fell onto his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

The barracks was empty except for Jean as the whole platoon was out doing training and Jean was sentanced to stay away due to his injury a cultist of Chaos gave him.

Jean sat in thought thinking of his fellow commissar Sasha who had fallen to Chaos on their last fight.  
>"Damn heretic..." Jean said through gritted teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek.<p>

Sasha had been a devout worshiper of the emperor but when she was exposed to the forces of Chaos she quickly turned and began to worship Slaneesh, Daemon god of lust and desire.

"Oh all the daemons she could worship..." Jean said rolling onto his side starring at his clock, "Why did she pick Slanneesh?"

"Why did she pick any?" Jean looked up to see a space marine, one of the strongest warriors in the Imperium, looking down at him.

Jean leaned up and saluted flinching in pain as he irritated his wound.  
>"At ease commissar." The marine said before taking off helmet.<p>

The marine was scarred and old with a look of tiredness in his eyes.

"May I take a seat?" He asked as he placed his helmet next to Jean.

"O-Of course sir!" Jean replied as the marine took a place next to him on the bunk.

A sect of Space Marines were traveling with Jean's regiment due to the high chaos activity in the area.

"You think a commissar would be used to seeing his comrades fall by now yes?" The marine asked turning to look at Jean.  
>"I am... but I have never seen chaos consume someone before." Jean flinched at the memory "It is truly as horrid as they say it is."<p>

"It is more than horrid," the marine replied, "It is something beyond that to make one turn against The Emperor."

Jean nodded then asked curiously "Excuse me sir, but why are you talking to me?"  
>The space marine turned to Jean and gave him a stern look.<p>

"I dont mean it in a bad way sir," He said scratching his head, "It's just that... most space marines tend to stay away and not commute with us guardsmen."

Jean was supprised to hear a laugh come from the old space marine.

"Thats because," He began as he stood up in front of Jean. "I am no space marine."

Then before Jean the marine transformed into a daemon of Chaos roaring in hunger.

Suddenly alarms broke out in the entire ship as a voice came over the intercom "ALL UNITS TO BATTLE! CHAOS FORCES HAVE BROKEN INTO THE SHIP! EMPEROR HELP US NO-" the voice was cut off by a blood curtling scream and tearing as the sounds of Daemons feasting apon the com officer were heard before it cut off.

Jean reached for his bolt pistol but saw that the Daemon had taken it from him.

The Daemon laughed as it pointed it at Jeans face.  
>"I WILL ENJOY EATING YOU MORTAL! SLOWLY I SHALL FEAST APON YOUR STILL LIVING BODY LETTING YOU LIVE THROUGH ALL OF THE TORMENT OF BEING DEVOUR-" The Daemon was cut off as a dagger, covered in daemonic runes, sliced its head clean off.<p>

The Daemons boddy fell to reveal Sasha standing behind it, wearing full Slanneesh worshiping attire which is barely any clothing at all.

Jean starred in horror at Sasha and then felt rage over take him.

"SASHA!" Jean shouted unsheathing his sword that he had forgotten about durring the chaos (HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE GET IT), "YOU DAMN HERETIC!"

Sasha giggled as she shot Jeans sword out of his hand leaving him with nothing to protect himself with.

"Oh Jean," She whispered as she slowly made her way toward him, "You have no idea how GOOD I feel after embracing Chaos."  
>She let out another giggle as she slowly traced the dagger around his neck lifting her body onto his.<p>

Jean starred into Sasha's eyes intently as sweat slowly trickled down his face. "YOU DAMN TRAITOR! THE IMPERIUM WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD HERETIC!"

Sasha laughed extremely loud into Jeans face as her free hand grabbed his dick.

Jean's eyes shot open at a heretic touching his most private of body parts.

"HERETIC DONT YOU DARE TRY TO DEFILE ME!"

Sasha laughed again as she squeezed even harder at Jeans genitals and brought the knife closer to his throat.

"DO IT! KILL ME! GIVE YOUR GOD MY BLOOD AND LET ME DIE A UNDEFILED MAN!" Jean yelled in rage as he barred his teeth at his former fellow Commissar.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to kill you Jean?" Sasha said has she licked her lips and began undoing his pants, "Oh no. I'm going to show you the pleasures of Slanneesh and turn you to the powers of Chaos."

Jean moved to shove the blad into his throat but Sasha sent it flying across the room as she ripped his pants open and grabbed at his cock.

Sasha laughed as she removed what little cloth was covering her virgin pussy and rammed Jean's cock into it.

Jean let out a scream of horror as he was now being defiled by a member of Chaos but couldnt help but be eroused since he had always had feelings for Sasha.

Sasha moaned in pleasure as she pulled her tits out and forced them into Jeans screaming mouth.  
>"YES JEAN! LET CHAOS OVERTAKE YOU!" She yelled as she thrust her hips back and forth visciously on Jeans dick.<p>

Jean slowly felt all of his Commissar training give way and fully embraced Sahsa as he fucked her so hard that the sound of their bodies colliding sounded louder than the gun shots going off inside the ship.

Jean roared in pleasure and released his now tainted seed into Sasha as she climaxed all over his lap.

Sasha looked Jean in the face and smiled, "How does Chaos taste?" She said as she brought her evil grin in to kiss him.

"It tastes good." Jean said as he kissed her back.

Jean then woke up and looked around in a confused daze.

Slowly it all hit him that the entire event had been a dream.

Jean was never a Commissar, in fact those weren't even real he was just a member of the scouting legion dreaming of his dead lover that Shrek had taken from him.

Jean cried into his pillow before turning to his Imperial Guard army sitting on a table in his room.

He walked over and pushed all the units off and pulled out his unit kit and began glueing a Chaos Cultist together.

"CHAOS WILL BRING HER BACK!" He cried as he glues the miniature together.

Just then the roof of Jean's room exploded as a Imperial Ship crashed into it.

As the dust cleared he made out the door to the ship oppening and hundreds of commissars pouring out screaming.

"HERETIC! TRAITOR! PUNISH HIM!"

Before Jean could do anything he was on the ground being stomped apon by the leather boots of the Commissars.

After 5 hours of stomping the Commissars went back into their ship and flew away.

Levi entered the room and almost shit himself at the mess.

He quickly made his way over the Jean and stomped on his dick screaming "CLEAN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW FAGGOT!" before marching off.

Jean slowly got up with tears in his eyes and began to clean his room.

Moral of the story is DEATH TO ALL HERETICS PRAISE THE IMMORTAL GOD EMPEROR IMPERIAL GUARD BEST ARMY


End file.
